Strange Things Happen For a Reason
by love.alex.meraz
Summary: For Bella things havent always been on her best side. but when she moves to Forks and meets the Cullens and the Pack who does she go to? Does she end up with anyone? Her life will change before she even knows it.
1. Chapter 1

The day my life changed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Twilight.

The day my life changed was horrifying to say simply. I remember it was Halloween day and I was 4 years old. My mother and I was trick-or-treating in the neighborhood and I just raced across the street towards another house when my mom got a call.

"Hello," my mother said. "No were fine, just getting some candy. Yes. Yes. Ok we will be right there. Love you bye." "Sweetie come here. We need to go pick up your dad from work"

"Aw ok mommy." I replied.

So we drove to the office where my dad works. He told me he was the boss of everyone and his office is big so I guess he has a good job. When we got there my dad rushed in and slammed the door closed.

"Man that's a lot of rain!"

When he said that I just realized how much the rain was pouring now. When we left it was just sprinkling. My mom said something about a storm so she started driving faster. I didn't get why she was in a rush when there's always a storm since we live in Florida. I looked out the window and you could practically see nothing! The wind and rain has picked up also. The next thing I remembered was that I looked out the window on my dads' side and saw a bright light coming straight towards us.

"Daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella. Bella? BELLA!"

"Huh?" "Oh hey Chase how's it going?" I asked while still trying to come back to my surroundings.

"Ok, but I've been calling you for like 5 minutes. I was wondering if you wanted to play some baseball with everyone." Chase asked.

"Um I don't think so. With how I am, everyone would probably be hurt by the end of the first quarter.

"You mean inning. Quarter is for football, inning is for baseball. Ha-ha."

"Oh." I blushed. "Well still no, but have fun anyways." I said.

"OK bye Bella." Chase waved and left with all his friends to go down the field and play. I sighed and stood up and stretched my muscles. Man how long have I been sitting there. I wish I would just stop thinking about that. Yes my parents are dead and I need to deal with it. Their not coming back. I do feel guilty sometimes though because I only got left with a few broken bones. I huffed and walked inside up the stairs to my room. Oops I mean my room that I _share_ with 3 other girls. And take share lightly because they use most of the room up. I walked in the room and tried dodging everything on the floor. Once I got to the "safe" side I was happy. You could call me a clean freak because I can't even live with one of my things not put away correctly.

I opened my night stand and took out my favorite book right now. It was a princess story. Yes I know I might be 13 but I still love everything with happy endings. While I was somewhere in the 4th chapter Jenny, who worked at the foster home and one of my friends, poked her head in and told me to come downstairs. I told her ok, put my book away, and went down. When I turned the corner to her office I gasped at what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note!**

Hey everyone! I know the story just started but I just wanted to tell you I will only post 2 chapters the most per week. I have a lot of school right now. Thanks for reading so far! Love yah guys! =) bye


	4. Chapter 4

What I saw was two older people, around the age 24, standing there with jenny. It wasn't how old they looked it was because how beautiful they looked! They had porcelain white as snow skin the most golden eyes I have ever seen. Not like I've ever seen any but still. The male was tall with short, blonde hair. He looked to be a really caring person. By his side was a woman. She was tall but not as tall as the man. She has brown blonde hair which made her look younger then what she probably is. They looked like they were old but not. I couldn't put a word to it though.

"Bella! You're here! Thank you for coming down so quick. I wanted to introduce you to these two people. Bella this is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They want to adopt you." Jenny said proudly. What does she think I'm going to say a straight forward yes? She knows that I've never been adopted before and the reasons weren't because nobody wanted me also.

"Hi dear. It's nice to meet you. And please call us Esme and Carlisle. Dr. and Mrs. make us sound old. Ha-ha." Esme said sweetly while smiling. She reminded me of a younger version of my grandma. Ha I laughed in my mind.

"Hi Dr. Cull- eh Carlisle and Esme it was nice meeting you guys also, but I don't feel comfortable saying a straight-forward answer. Maybe we can talk to each other and get to know each other?"

"Wow you're a mature one. Well of course we can do that. No problem dear." Carlisle said. I was going to take the whole _mature_ think as offensive but I just let it pass as a compliment.

"Well ill leave and let you guys talk it out. Excuse me" Jenny walked out but before she did she smiled at me that gave me some more confidence. I went and sat where Jenny's chair is and they sat at the other two chairs in front of the desk. "Ok what do you guys want to know?"

Two somewhat grueling hours later we finished. I learned they were actual nice people and if my parents could of chose, they would of said their the ones. So I guess im going to get adopted! Yes! Inside I did a little happy dance.

"So is that everything you need to know?" Carlisle asked me.

"If you want to ask anything else your free to, no matter what it is." Esme added in.

I answered them, "no I don't think there's anything else for right now."

"Have you decided on if we can adopt you or not honey?" Esme asked loudly like she was containing her excitement. Carlisle laughed and told me sorry about her.

"It's ok. I actually wanted to tell you guy's im ok with it." I said with a big smile.

"Oh my goodness! Carlisle we're adopting her! Bella were going to enjoy you being with us. Thank you so much for saying yes." Esme said while jumping up and down. Dang I have a feeling she has more energy in her then Carlisle and I combined. I rolled my eyes and said no biggie.

Jenny came in, which was weirdly at the right moment, and said asked if we have an answer. She was smiling so I know for sure she overheard our conversation.

"We're fortunately going to adopt Bella." Carlisle and Esme looked at each other with so much love and happiness I could have cried, but I held it.

That's wonderful! Well now I need you two to fill out some paperwork. Bella why don't you go say bye to everyone and get your stuff together while their doing this." Jenny mentioned.

"Ok ill be back soon."

I walked out the room with a huge smile on my face and raced upstairs to my no longer room. I can't believe im getting adopted! I got my stuff together, which wasn't much, and rushed downstairs. I put all my stuff by Jenny's office and went outside. I saw chase and everybody just barely coming in which told me the game just ended. Chase saw me and ran to me with a huge smile. When he got to me he picked me up in a hug and swung me around laughing. Ill admit I even let out a little giggle

"Why are you so happy" I asked

"My team just won of course!" Chase yelled. I laughed out loud at his excitement.

"Well congrats but I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Chase turned serious by seeing the serious look on my face.

"Im getting adopted." I rushed out.

"Seriously?" chase questioned looking sad. It made me feel like I just kicked his puppy.

"Yah im really sorry but we can keep in contact though." I said.

"Its ok im happy for you. Anyways Im going to miss you."

"And I will you." I smiled. We hugged one last time and I headed towards Jenny's office. I saw them coming out right when I get there. Jenny cam up to me and hugged me. She said she loved me and she will miss me. I told her the same. Im going to miss her the most. She was the one who helped me through everything since my parents died.

"So are you all ready" Carlisle asked.

"Yep lets go!" I said while doing a little fist-pump. Everybody laughed including me. Esme cam up to me and put her arm on my shoulders and we walked out of the one place I actually considered as a home after everything. Well heres the beginning of my new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon later we go to the airport. I've never liked these places. It's always full with nasty smells, screaming kids, annoying security, and stuck up snobs most of the time. We went through security, _finally,_ and were waiting for our airplane to be ready. I looked up at the sign and it showed were going to Forks, Washington. Well great somewhere wet and cold. I even heard it rains almost all year long. Ugh. Well I'm starting a new life might as well have a whole start over. Hmm maybe I should change my look when I got there. If you didn't know I don't look very good right now. I have glasses, braces, and clothes that seem like I don't care. Well it's true I don't really care but I should take care of myself more.

"**Attention everyone. Flight- 1276 Forks, Washington is now boarding. Thank you."**

"Well I guess that's our cue," Esme stated. We grabbed our bags and went in line to get in.

"Ticket," said some snooty looking girl who was chewing gum. Man did she just sneer at me. What did I do? Oh wait I'm just standing here no wonder why,

"Uh here, sorry." I said apologetically.

"Whatever." The girl said dismissively by waving her hand up. Well SOR-RY. Some people have no respect for other. I walked through the doors and I looked at my seat. Great I'm sat in between an at least 300 pound sweaty guy and a women with a crying baby. What a great flight this will be! Hopefully the next 7 or so hours go by fast.

"Hey sweetie, Carlisle and my seat is just two rows ahead of you so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Have fun."

"Uh ok." I said while she walked away. Perfect! I sat down next to them and tried squishing myself as far as both of them. This was NOT easy. Ugh ill just try going to sleep then. Fortunately I actually did sleep and I woke up just when the lady announced to buckle our seats because the plane is landing. Thank god.

We got off the plane and went to get out bags. Once we got them we went out to the parking lot. Ah the first second I got outside I was practically frozen head down. What is it like 30 degrees below 0 out here? I'm definitely going to need new clothes. I don't think shorts and tanks are going to work here.

"So what car do you guys have?" I questioned while I tried warming myself up by rubbing my arms while we just stood there.

"Oh my son is coming to pick us up here." Esme mentioned.

"Ok so he's like my uncle I guess?" I asked not wanting to think he actually is all of a sudden.

"Of course honey, your part of the family now so he is your uncle. Don't be afraid to say he is or not. He will be happy you called him that. And also his name is Edward." Carlisle said to me. Just from what he said made me feel a great load better.

"Ok then ill just call him Uncle Edward then. Is there anyone else I need to know about?"

"Well there's Edwards wife Tanya and their daughter Renesmee, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and Jasper and his wife Alice." Esme told me,

"Wow, is there anymore because that was not of people at all ha-ha." Dang I love my sarcasm.

"Ha-ha no that's all and they all live with us except Edward, Tanya, and Renesmee live a couple miles away in a little cottage." Carlisle said.

"That's cool. At least I won't get bored so its fine."

"Don't worry. You will never get bored there especially since Emmetts there." Esme said.

Just then a shiny Volvo came up and parked right to us. Out came a very, VERY beautiful man and he came up to me and introduced himself as Edward. Hmm so this is my uncle. He was exceptionally tall, bronze hair; wow never seen that, pale as snow and golden eyes just like Carlisle and Esme. That's weird. Maybe it's some genetic thing that goes in the family.

We got inside the car and started driving towards the house. I looked around and all I saw was green, green, more green, and oh wait! Nope more green. Sigh. I can already see sweaters and rain boots for awhile in my life.

HI hope you enjoyed the chapter! please review so i know if i need to make them longer or what ever. thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

We were driving down a long driveway that was in a break of trees a couple boring hours later. It leads all the way to a huge and I mean _huge_ house! It was a Victorian style house and three stories. Instead of mostly walls, the place had tons of floors to roof windows. I would say these people like their privacy from how far away we are. The closest neighbors are probably a couple miles away. The house seemed very elegant in a way but also comfy at the same time.

We got out of the car in front of the house ad grabbed our backs. And when I say we I mean just Carlisle and Edward. After just being with them I could see their mannerisms are very old- fashioned. Walking inside the house was like walking to a door at the end of a hallway. I had no clue what would be on the other side and if it will change my life even more. Inside I was right. Two words that named the inside were just elegant and comfy. It made me feel less stressed and more comfortable. I turned in a full circle taking everything in. after I saw everything I could in that spot I realized Edward and Carlisle must have put the bags up in our rooms.

"So Bella let me give you a full tour of our house. Follow me please." Esme said while walking away.

After the tour, which was at least an hour long, i was in my room putting my stuff away. I then heard a loud slamming noise and a booming voice saying, "Mom! Dad! We're bacccck!" I walked to the top of the stairs to see 6 new people I have never seen and Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. The first one was a very tall, muscular man. He had short, curly brown hair and looked like one of those people that says a lot of profanity and not very subtle. The next one, which had the first man arm around her shoulder was a angelic looking woman. She was exceptionally tall, maybe around 5'8 with blond hair. The third was a woman or should I say girl? She was very short around 4'9, short black hair that stuck up in all directions, and very pixie like. Just from seeing her barely she looked like a energizing bunny! The one next to her was a man and he had long, curly, blonde hair. He was tall and muscular but not as much as the first guy. He had a build more like Edward. The last two was a woman and a child. The woman had strawberry-blonde hair. She was really tall also. Probably around 5'9. The child was short. She looked around the age 12 or 13. Just like around my age. She had bronze looking hair like Edward. It was slightly curly but straight at the same time. And including her everybody had the same thing in common. Golden eyes and pale as snow skin.

I walked down the stairs and the first man yelled "Hey shorty, how's it going?! My name is Emmett and this right here is my beautiful wife Rosalie" while hugging the blonde. Rosalie smirked when he mentioned hoe beautiful she was. "Hi, sorry about that big lug he always like that. You'll get use to it anyways my name is Alice and this is jasper. He's my husband. This behind us is Tanya and she's married to Edward and this is Renesmee and she's Tanya's and Edwards's kid." Alice said while pointing everybody out.

"Uh hi" I said shyly.

"Awh we got a shy one!" Emmett said and started laughing. Rosalie then smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ha-ha nice one Rosalie." I said while laughing. "And im not shy!"

"I can see we will get along just fine... Only as long as you call me rose." Rosalie smiled at me.

"That's cool, rose." I smiled back.

"Anyways since we're done with introductions it's late. Time to go to bed you guys." Esme stated.

"Awh, but I don't want to go to sleep." Emmett said while pouting.

"Im not talking about you Emmett, im talking about the girls."

"Oh. Then sorry girls but have fun sleeping. Come on rosy lets go watch some TV!" Emmett and Rosalie walked into the living room with Alice and jasper following close behind. Esme and Carlisle walked to where the kitchen seemed and Edward and Tanya brought Renesmee and me to bed.

"OK girls hope you guys sleep well." Tanya said.

"Night sweetie, love you." Edward said to Renesmee.

"Night." Said Renesmee. Then both of them said goodnight to me and I went to sleep in my room. I dreamt about everything that happened today. Well so far so good.

Hey everyone! Review pleasse!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note

Hey everybody! Sorry about not posting another chapter this week. Had a lot of school work to do. Ill be doing another chapter this weekend. Pease review and give me advice on what to do thank you all.=)


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with something poking me in the side. I opened one of my eyes and looked around until I saw a towering figure standing there looking down at me in the dark. I was about to scream when my eyes focused in the dark and I saw it was just Emmett.

"What are you doing Emmett, im trying to sleep here." I groaned while rolling the other side of the bed facing the opposite direction.

"Hey wake up! I want to play with you!" Emmett whined. I have a feeling ill have to deal with this a lot. I sat up and looked at him.

"Emmett im not a toy, you don't jus come in here a bother me whenever your bored. Besides why don't you just go play with renesmee or something?"

"I want to play with you though." Emmett pouted. Ugh I hate the puppy dog face. I always give in on those.

"Fine just let me get a shower and stuff first." I said unfortunately.

"Yes! Ill be waiting with Rosie downstairs." He ran out and I could hear his pounding feet going downstairs. I guess its time to get ready. I got up off the bed and dragged my feet towards the bathroom. I stripped my clothes and took a shower.

I got out about 20 minutes later and went to get dressed. I wonder what I should wear. Ill just wear some shorts and a tank. I got dressed and went to brush my teeth. Ew did I really talk to Emmett like this. My breath stinks. Thank god for mint flavored toothpaste! Once I was done I walked out my room and took the 3 flights of stairs down. By the time I was down I was breathing hard. Man I really have to get us to those. I suddenly smelled a delicious scent which broke me out of my tired bubble. I walked towards the smell in a trance and walked into the kitchen. I saw Esme cooking eggs, bacon, and toast. Yum! I sat down and Esme sat a plate full of food down in front of me.

"Mmm this looks delicious Esme! Thank you!" I said just before I dug in like a starving wolf. It was so good I even asked for seconds. Im so glad I have a fast metabolism or else I would be fatter then ever. Once I was done I picked up m plate and went to the sink but Esme stopped me before I could wash it.

"No sweetie, go ahead and find Emmett, ive got it from here." She smiled.

"Ok, thank you for breakfast again" I smiled back. It was practically impossible to not to her. I walked out the kitchen and went to search for Emmett. I looked everywhere when I heard some talking coming from the garage. I went and opened the door and saw Rosalie under the car which looked like she was fixing and Emmett standing there practically drooling.

"Ha-ha Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked while laughing.

"Oh um I was just helping Rosie with the car, lets go ahead and go." He fumbled with his words and dragged me back in the house towards the living room. He placed me on the couch and walked to the Xbox and stuck the game Call of Duty in. He looked at me.

"You game?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love this game!" I said excitedly. We then played different games on the Xbox for a couple of hours when my hand started cramping up. I told him I was getting tired and went to look around the house while he still sat there playing. There were many paintings everywhere. Obviously they were by famous painters from just seeing how the house is designed. I happened to be upstairs walking past Carlisle's study when I saw a certain painting. It has many people in it and what caught my eye was Carlisle himself in it. There were three other people by him and many people in the background. They all had red eyes but Carlisle had his same golden eyes. Maybe like I said it's just a thing that's genetically passed through wherever they are. One other person caught my eye and he was tall, but lean. He looked like he had a lot of muscles but not as big as the guy by him. He had red eyes also and spiky hair that went everywhere. He seemed familiar but I had no clue how. I don't remember seeing him anywhere. Hmm ill ask about it later. I stopped looking around after that because I was tired. I went upstairs to go take a nap. I laid there thinking about that painting. It had a certain meaning but I don't know what. I need to figure this out.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up thankfully without someone poking me. I woke up by the sunlight coming through the window to my right. I sat up and opened both of my eyes slowly, my eyes getting use to the light, and then getting up towards the bathroom.

I finished all my morning stuff and walked down the stairs. I was so busy of getting woken up I haven't checked the time. I looked at the clock in the kitchen and it said noon. Wow did I really sleep more than 12 hours!? i then realized nobody was around. I looked everywhere in the house and nobody was there. Nobody, no note, no nothing. I sighed and walked to the couch in the living room. I got the remote, plopped on the couch and turned the TV on to CSI. Man I love this show. Sometime during watch it I heard distant voices raising. It sounded like a girl and a boy. The girls voice said,

"She will figure it out sometime! I saw her eyeing the painting by Carlisle's study! We should of never adopted her in this family!" then the mans voice spoke,

"Rose calm down! If she figures out then so be it. Who cares. At least we wont have to tiptoe around her for the rest of her life. She's going to figure out eventually anyway." The voice I heard was Emmett's for sure and guessing how he said Rose then that must of be Rosalie also. Ouch did she really not want me adopted. And what are they hiding. I felt the tears come from the hurtful things she said and I ran outside in the front. I ran through the woods to my left and just kept running. I had no clue I was going but I wanted to have some time to myself. Eventually I got tired and saw a river up ahead. I sat down on a rock by the river and just started thinking trying to slow down the crying. Out of no where I heard a unfamiliar voice.

"What are you doing?" the voice said harshly to me. I looked up and saw the hottest guy I have ever seen. He was looking at me but when our eyes met her gasped for breath. He looked dazed for a minute then his face turned hard to soft. He looked at me with tenderness and asked,

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" he looked like he really cared. But wasn't he just talking rudely? I quickly wiped my tears and stood up.

" Uhm sorry I just had to get away… My name is Bella by the way. Bella Ro- uh Bella Cullen." I held out my hand for him to shake but he just stood there looking at me.

"So you're the one that the Cullen's adopted" he asked softly.

"Yah." I said.

"Oh…" He then shook my hand and said "sorry bout that just a little surprised. My name is Paul, Paul Lahote." He smiled and it was the cutest smile! I could watch him smile all day. "So do you need help going back?" he asked me.

"No thanks I don't want to go back yet." I mentioned.

"Well I could I sit with you then?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead." He then jumped over the river like nothing, which it was since it was a huge river, and sat down next to me. For the next couple hours we just sat there getting to know each other and sharing stories about each other. It was one of the best memories im going to have for a while.

It started getting dark and Paul said we should head back. He led me through the woods back to my house. Once we got there the door opened and the whole family stepped out.

"Carlisle, I was just bringing Bella back."

"Thank you Paul. You may leave now."

"Trust me I don't want to stay." He then looked down at me and smiled his smile. I smiled back and quickly but surely kissed him on the cheek. I blushed and looked down. Paul just smiled again and ran back into the woods. I looked towards everyone and said,

"I know you guys have secrets and I want to know them now please." I practically ordered.

"Ok, follow us." Everybody then went back into the house leaving me alone to follow. Well here goes nothing.


End file.
